Alguien A Quien Regresar
by CattleyaP
Summary: Éste fic participa en el Reto Trimestral Masquerade de El Mapa Del Mortífago. Resumen: ¿Qué pasaría si no estas en donde se supone que deberías estar, pero no hay forma de regresar a donde si deberías estar? Steve Rogers se encuentra en esta encrucijada, perdido en el Siglo XXI, un lugar en donde no hay nada ni nadie a lo cual regresar cuando acabe el día... Pero, ¿será posible que
1. Chapter 1

**Éste fic participa en el Reto Trimestral Masquerade de El Mapa Del Mortífago.**

 **Resumen:**

 **¿Qué pasaría si no estas en donde se supone que deberías estar, pero no hay forma de regresar a donde si deberías estar? Steve Rogers se encuentra en esta encrucijada, perdido en el Siglo XXI, un lugar en donde no hay nada ni nadie a lo cual regresar cuando acabe el día... Pero, ¿será posible que una loca noche con una chica británica le yaga cambiar de parecer?**

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

 _ **Helicargador de SHIELD**_

 **.**

Las personas se movían a su alrededor, algunas recogiendo y organizando el resultado del desastre que el plan de Loki causó, otras trataban que los equipos reaccionaran y algunas curaban las heridas de aquellos que durante en ataque, fueron lesionados. Puede que alguien en el último grupo estuviera viendo sus heridas, de hecho, pero podría estar disparándole y él mostraría el mismo interés que Tony en cualquiera de los sermones que su amigo Roddie solía darle.

Ninguno.

Pero Roddie no estaba aquí, como tampoco lo estaban muchos agentes de SHIELD que perdieron su vida durante el ataque, como Coulson.

Coulson, quien estuvo allí para Tony cuando al comenzar su vida pública como Iron Man, tuvo tantos de su lado en el gobierno, en el ejército y en la población, como extraterrestres en la luna.

Coulson, quien estuvo allí para Thor, cuando tras pasar de ser el príncipe de oro de Asgard a un desterrado a la Tierra o Midgard como el la conocía, estuvo allí cuando aquel monstruo de su mundo atacó el pequeño pueblo en donde estaban, poniendo en peligro las vidas de aquellos que no solo fueron su primer vínculo hecho por sí mismo y no por un título, sino también la de aquellos que estuvieron envueltos en el fuego cruzado.

Coulson, quien pudo ser uno de los pocos sino el único agente de SHIELD que no juzgó al doctor Banner por tener un alterego verde, alto, fuerte y furioso que tenía la tendencia de destruir todo a su alrededor cuando nunca tuvo oportunidad de algo diferente y al parecer tampoco alguna futura de solucionar el gran problema.

Coulson, quien junto a la Viuda Negra, nunca dudó en que Ojo de Halcón merecía la oportunidad de ser salvado, y que el caer en las manos de una loca deidad nórdica, no era su culpa.

Coulson, quien con aquellas viejas y desgastadas tarjetas, le infundió el ánimo y el valor que sentía, desfallecía con cada paso en el carnaval que era dar un paso en la loca, disfuncional y mal mes lado grupo que eran los 'héroes' a bordo del helicargador de SHIELD. Ánimo y valor que no había sentido desde varias semanas atrás cuando tras la más extraña noche con una completa desconocida de acento británico e increíbles ojos miel, de la cual nunca supo su nombre le hizo sentir por primera vez desde que despertó, que tal vez no todo estaba perdido...

La gente a su alrededor seguía trabajando, moviéndose y ayudando en cuanto pudiera, mientras él perdido en sus pensamientos, rememoraba aquella noche en aquel bar de la ciudad.

\- ¿Señor se siente usted bien? - Preguntó una agente que si bien no era desagradable a la vista, si era molesta la forma en que sus ojos brillaban con un interés no muy recíproco al capitán.

\- Perfectamente señorita...

\- Pierce.

\- Perfectamente señorita Pierce. - Cuando vió que no se movía pero seguía mirándolo, se forzó a preguntar, - ¿Hay algo con lo que le pueda ayudar, señorita Pierce?

\- Muchas cosas capitán. - Respondió con descaro.

\- ¿Algo que esté relacionado con SHIELD?

La evasiva pareció sorprenderla y acallarla a partes iguales. Bien. En el momento no tenía ganas de hablar con una mujer y si hubiera alguna con la que quisiera hacerlo, definitivamente no sería ella.

\- Sí, capitán. Tras el ataque todos han de ser revisados por un doctor de SHIELD, por lo que necesitaba que viniera conmigo...

Asintiendo con la cabeza, la siguió al sobreabarrotado complejo médico del lugar, observando en el camino las decenas de agentes lesionados que poblaban el ahora limitado espacio. Por un pasillo vió a Tony regresar con Thor de lo que parecía ser un consultorio médico, con Ojo de Halcón y la Viuda Negra tras de ellos, al parecer riéndose del 'filántropo'.

\- Lo tenías merecido, Stark, ya era hora de que alguien te bajara los sumos. - Hizo saber Clint.

\- ¿Como es que tenía eso merecido? - Cuestionó el aludido.

\- Porque crees que por ser uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo, además de ser Iron Man, entonces todas las mujeres tenemos que caer a tus pies. - Comentó Natasha.

\- ¿Y no es así? - Contraatacó Stark.

\- No, no es así. ¿Debo recordarte que Pepper no cayó por ti hasta hace poco sin importar los años trabajando para tí? ¿O que yo tampoco caí en tus 'encantos'?

\- Pepper había caído bajo mis encantos desde hace rato, hace poco sólo lo hizo oficial y tú no cuentas como mujer.

\- ¿Y entonces según tú que soy?

\- Un agente de SHIELD con fachada humana y parecido femenino.

\- Ja. Ja. Eres verdaderamente hilarante, Stark.

\- Lo sé.

\- No lo dije como un cumplido.

\- Pero lo es.

Sentía que una pelea se acercaba y por las expresiones de Thor y Clint, ellos lo presentían también. Era hora de sutilmente desviar la conversación y evitar la pelea.

\- Escucho que al fin pusieron al 'filántropo' en su lugar...

Clint, Dios lo bendiga, captó su intención y siguió con su juego.

\- ¡Deberías haberlo visto! - Respondió el arquero con diversión no disimulada, - Ahora eso, a diferencia de tu sentido del humor fue hilarante.

\- ¿Y que fue lo que hizo? - Indagó el soldado.

\- ¡Que fue lo que no hizo! Cuando él trató de flirtear con la doctora guiñándole un ojo, ella le preguntó que si usar el casco de su armadura le había dejado alguna clase de tic en el ojo. Luego, el idiota le dijo que era muy hermosa, que si no estuviera en una relación con Pepper él la estaría en una con ella y luego...

\- Luego ella le respondió, - Interrumpió Natasha, - y cito, 'En ese caso agradezco que esté saliendo con ella, así no tendré el trabajo de decirle de que aún si fuera el último hombre en la Tierra, no saldría con usted, y le agradezco que primero se haga usted un favor y guárdese sus patéticas líneas para alguien suficientemente tonto para que se las crea y segundo se haga usted otro favor así mismo y mantenga su boca cerrada porque si no, se la cerraré de la forma menos placentera para usted, pero extremadamente buena para el resto del mundo. ¿Capiche?'

\- Como dije antes de ser interrumpido, - Retomó Ojo de Halcón con una no tan disimulada mirada en dirección de la Viuda Negra, -Verdaderamente hilarante.

\- Veo que al fin te pusieron en tu lugar Stark. - Observó Steve.

\- ¿Y es que acaso estás del lado de ellos? - Preguntó el magnate de las armas apuntando al resto del grupo.

\- Ellos parecen tener la razón por lo que iré con un sí. - Respondió. - ¿Y como se llama la doctora?

\- La fierecilla se llama Hermione Granger. - Hizo saber Stark.

\- Es un nombre extraño... ¿Shakespeare? - Se preguntó en voz alta.

\- Sea como sea, no quieres saber. Ten cuidado hermano, muchos han entrado pero pocos han salido con vida de allí-

\- Estás exagerando Stark - Interrumpió La Viuda Negra.

\- La cueva del león son sus dominios, y la leona te atacará con todo lo que tiene. Sé fuerte y podrás tal vez salir con vida-

\- Eso es simplemente ridículo, no lo escuches Capitán. - Agregó Natasha de nuevo.

\- Recuerda que te necesitamos aquí para la pelea con Loki, su alteza real nórdica que es un real dolor en el trasero. No tengas miedo, estoy segura que ella puede olerlo.

\- Quien parece tener miedo aquí eres tú, Stark. ¿No te hacías llamar el Hombre de Acero? Porque ahora solo pareces el bebé asustado en acero. - Comentó Clint. - Ve tranquilo, Capitán. La doctora Granger solo reacciona así con idiotas que ponen a prueba su paciencia.

\- Es cierto, mi chequeo iba bien hasta que el bebé de acero entró y comenzó a molestarla. - Habló Thor por primera vez en la discusión, er conversación de lo que era la doctora Hermione Granger, - En su defensa, si no hubieras tratado con ella 'tus patéticas líneas' Stark, hubieses estado bien. Solo déjala hacer su trabajo y todo estará bien.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta. - Pudo formular como respuesta.

Dejándolos atrás, encaminó sus pasos al consultorio de la renombrada doctora Granger. Era algo hilarante el recordar su respuesta a los intentos de Tony de ligar con ella, pero pobre no tenía oportunidad y ella se lo hizo saber desde un comienzo. Tocó brevemente la puerta, y a cambio recibió un _'Ya_ voy', como respuesta tras la puerta.

Supuso que le tomaría algunos minutos si la doctora estaba con algún otro paciente dentro de su consultorio, por lo que vagó por el pasillo hasta quedar frente a una extraña pintura en él. La observaba mientras de improviso,la puerta se abrió dejando salir a la Señorita Pierce, quien además de dedicarle otra mirada le dijo que podía entrar de inmediato al consultorio.

Entrando a la habitación, pudo encontrar a la fuente de la disputa del equipo en otras pequeña habitación conjunta al consultorio, dejando escuchar un lejano, _'Tome asiento señor Rogers. En un momento estaré con usted.'_ Acomodándose en la silla de madera frente al escritorio, esperó pacientemente a que la doctora regresara.

Finalmente pasos se escuchaban con dirección a él tras algunos minutos de espera. Se giró para encarar a quien lo chequearía, quedando casi congelado cuando reconoció quien era...

La chica del bar de unas semanas atrás de la que nunca supo el nombre, pero de la que siempre quiso saber más que eso...

\- Tú...

\- Tú...

Al parecer era lo único que ambos podían musitar, mientras dejaban que los recuerdos de esa noche los embargaran.


	2. Chapter 2

**Éste fic participa en el Reto Trimestral Masquerade de El Mapa Del Mortífago.**

 **Resumen:**

 **¿Qué pasaría si no estas en donde se supone que deberías estar, pero no hay forma de regresar a donde si deberías estar? Steve Rogers se encuentra en esta encrucijada, perdido en el Siglo XXI, un lugar en donde no hay nada ni nadie a lo cual regresar cuando acabe el día... Pero, ¿será posible que una loca noche con una chica británica le yaga cambiar de parecer?**

 _ **Capítulo 2**_

 _ **Cinco semanas atrás.**_

 _ **Centro de New York.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Caminaba sin rumbo de nuevo, parecía una ocurrencia frecuente desde que despertó hacía ya varios meses en aquella habitación de SHIELD donde tras años congelado pudo regresar a la vida, de una extraña y retorcida manera._

 _Decir que aún se adaptaba al cambio de su época hasta la actual, era un eufemismo, más de una vez se preguntaba si en vez de despertar tras décadas congelado, realmente estaba en la Tierra y no en una dimensión parecida, mujeres semi desnudas, ropa que dejaba poco a la imaginación era moda, aparatos planos para comunicarse, el fin de la guerra en la que peleó..._

 _Todo era diferente y no había nada que le hiciera sentir bien, no había nada que le hiciera sentir como en casa._

 _Como muchas veces desde que lo redescubrió, se dirigió al bar cerca al apartamento en el que ahora vivía, era una de las pocas cosas que no habían cambiado entre el surreal ayer y el hoy que parecía una novela de Julio Verne. Tal vez en un futuro si habrían autos voladores._

 _El bar, si bien había cambiado completamente su fachada exterior excepto por el nombre, su interior parecía guardar más de una similitud con la imagen que tenía del mismo lugar durante la década en que venía con sus compañeros de batallón, excepto por las pantallas a cada lado de las paredes que televisaban un juego de fútbol americano que ya estaba por terminar, y por lo que parecía, la mayoría estaba contenta con el resultado._

 _Tomando una de las sillas cerca al mesón de granito del bar, le señaló a la cantinera por una cerveza, la cual ella le presentó casi de inmediato antes de darle una pequeña desvestida visual un poco obvia y una sonrisa coqueta._

 _En otro momento tal vez, eso habría significado mucho y hubiera sido casi un milagro de lograr por sí mismo, era después de todo Bucky quien le conseguía citas aún cuando nadie quería salir con él, como lo hacía nunca lo supo, pero siempre lo agradeció ya que era la forma en que su amigo le levantaba el ánimo y no lo hacía sentir tan poco hombre._

 _Se acomodó en su silla y miró sus alrededores, más por ocuparse en algo que por alguna otra cosa en particular. Cuando su mirada se deslizaba en aquellos que como él estaban en el mesón de granito, encontró la mirada fija de un par de ojos miel que a diferencia de la cantinera o muchas otras mujeres, no era coqueta, lujuriosa o carnalmente interesada. No, ésta era más curiosa y extrañamente conocida, sus ojos sostenían ese mismo brillo que sus ojos tras sus primeras experiencias en la guerra, esa mirada conocedora de todo lo que podía haber allá fuera._

 _Sostuvo su mirada por algunos minutos más, era casi como si no pudiera quitarla de la de ella, como si estuvieran atraídas magnéticamente._

 _O al menos fue así hasta que Sasha, una agente de SHIELD que había conocido durante su 'reincorporación' lo sacó de su estado._

 _\- ¿Tienes mucho tiempo esperándome? - Preguntó a su oído._

 _\- Sólo algunos minutos. - Respondió restándole importancia._

 _\- Siento la espera, pero prometo que te lo compensaré pronto. - Sasha y él se habían conocido en las instalaciones de SHIELD, y tras su 'liberación' siguieron viéndose hasta llegar a alguna especie de acuerdo de amigos con derecho, una de las cosas buenas del siglo veintiuno._

 _Actualmente eran más amigos que amigos con derecho, quizás era un idiota por pensar de esa manera, pero era más fácil así. No quería que nadie más se acercara lo suficiente como para crear el enorme hueco que dejó aquella mujer con la que nunca tuvo aquella cita que tanto quiso y a la que nunca llegó._

 _Sasha le señaló a la misma cantinera que le sirvió a él por una cerveza, mientras que él ignoraba la mirada sucia que la última le dirigía y buscaba con sus orbes cafés a la castaña de ojos miel de hace un rato, decepcionándose un poco cuando no la encontró por ningún lado._

 _Era ridículo sentirse así, lo sabía, pero fue esa inconfundible decepción en la boca de su estómago lo que lo llevó a separarse de Sasha tan pronto como pudo cuando ésta recibió su cerveza. Por alguna razón, se sentía un poco incómodo, como si estuviera haciendo algo que no debería estar haciendo._

 _\- Has estado un poco ocupado, Steve, ya casi no nos vemos, - mencionó la rubia, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, - Te extraño._

 _Mierda. Lo del acuerdo de amigos con derecho lo había propuesto ella para evitar la peor clase de sentimientos - los heridos - que goteaban de sus palabras._

 _\- He estado ocupado. - Respondió simplemente. Lo hacía ver como un idiota y talvez lo era, pero no supo como contestar eso._

 _\- ¿Tal vez podrías desocuparte más a menudo? -_

 _\- Tal vez._

 _\- Sabes, deberíamos salir algún día a comer o al cine o a hacer algo por allí los dos solos, como..._

 _\- ¿Como en una cita?_

 _\- Sí, como en una cita. - Había esperanza en aquella voz, una a la que debía ponerle alto antes de herirla aún más. - Te podría mostrar la ciudad, o podríamos ir al cine, o a bailar, o a comer-_

 _\- ¿Sasha... Tienes sentimientos hacia mi?_

 _Ella vaciló un poco antes de responder, probablemente recordando su acuerdo, el mismo que ella propuso en un principio y el que acababa si se tenían sentimientos por la otra persona._

 _\- Sí._

 _Un ambiente pesado e incómodo se estableció en la mesa, en donde ninguno de los dos habló._

 _\- No correspondo tus sentimientos, Sasha, lo siento._

 _\- Lo sé. Esperaba que fuera diferente, pero te conozco lo suficiente como saberlo._

 _\- Lo lamento._

 _\- También lo sé, Steve... Eres tú después de todo._

 _\- Deseo seguir siendo amigos, pero entiendo si es difícil para tí en este momento._

 _\- También lo deseo, pero necesito tiempo._

 _\- Creo que será lo mejor. Llámame si me necesitas._

 _\- Lo haré._

 _Con ello, le dió un corto beso a un lado de la cabeza, pagó su cuenta y la de ella y salió del bar hacia el frío de la noche._

 _Décimo caminar un poco y disfrutar del aire fresco, por lo que en vez de dar vuelta y dirigirse a su apartamento, giró a la derecha y siguió caminando en dirección de un pequeño parque que al igual que el bar del que acababa de salir, no había cambiado mucho con el tiempo._

 _Estar en lugares poco afectados por el paso del tiempo le traía un poco de paz y un sentimiento de estar en casa o al menos parte de ella._

 _Y así fue hasta que escuchó unos gritos cerca a unos banquillos en donde había poca iluminación. Con rapidez se dirigió en busca del lugar del que provenían los sonidos de pelea, alguien estaba en peligro y sin importar si era o no El Capitán América, era su deber proteger a los inocentes y a los débiles._

 _El lugar además de estar alejado y poco iluminado, estaba rodeado de árboles que hacían difícil la visibilidad y acceso a lo que sea que estuviera sucediendo. Decidió acercarse con caución y prudencia, el elemento sorpresa era su aliado y debía mantenerlo el mayor tiempo posible, podría ser el factor clave en salvar a quien estuviera en problemas, al fin y al cabo no sabía con exactitud lo que sucedía o cuántas personas estaban involucradas._

 _Con silencio y sigilo se movió entre los árboles, cada vez más acercándose a su objetivo, en lo que por los sonidos que emitían todos le dejaban saber que eran dos hombres en contra de una mujer, al parecer querían robarle sus pertenencias y ella trataba de escapar entre los árboles, de una manera similar a la que él utilizaba para acercarse a la escena._

 _Pero al parecer eso no duró mucho._

 _El segundo sujeto, un hombre alto y fornido que había sido dejado algunos metros más atrás en el suelo en lo que parecía esperaba a que algún tipo de dolor entre sus piernas pasara, se había levantado y la había emboscado por detrás, deteniendo así cualquier plan de escape que la mujer tuviera._

 _Siguió moviéndose entre los árboles, a un paso más rápido ahora, desechando cualquier forma silenciosa o sigilosa que había tenido antes al moverse. Era primordial el acercarse, no sabía cuanto tiempo más los asaltantes demorarían sin atacar a la mujer, en especial ahora que les motivaba la furia y no solo el robar sus pertenencias._

 _Cuando los asaltantes tiraron a la mujer al suelo supo que había tenido suficiente, era ahora o nunca, no soportaría ver como herían a alguien y mucho menos a una mujer. Con premura se acercó al que estaba más lejos y más pequeño de los asaltantes, tirándolo al suelo tras estrellar un gran gancho derecho a su mandíbula, el otro sujeto, el más cercano a la víctima, notó al fin su presencia y acercándosele trató de golpearlo en retaliación a su interrupción, con facilidad esquivó el ataque, enviando uno él a su abdomen que lo dejó sin aliento y doblándose por la mitad._

 _La mujer aún en el suelo comenzaba a recuperarse del empujón, moviéndose hasta quedar sentada, observando la forma en la que sus atacantes pasaban a ser víctimas por un alto y musculoso hombre de cabello castaño bronce y un potente gancho derecho._

 _Su salvador y ambos asaltantes, se alejaron considerablemente, dejándola a salvo de cualquier herida causada por la pelea. De momento, temía por su hermoso salvador, era imperativo encontrar ayuda y no habiendo nadie cerca, decidió por otra opción._

 _¡Bingo!_

 _Su bolso, ese mismo que sus victimarios trataron de robar en un principio, estaba en el pasto del parque junto con todas sus pertenencias, entre ellas su celular. Tomándolo rápidamente marcó al 911 solicitando ayuda policíaca, de momento más para ayuda de sus victimarios que de su caballero en brillante armadura._

 _\- 911, ¿Cual es su emergencia? - Contestó una calmada voz al otro lado de la línea._

 _\- Un par de asaltantes me emboscaron en el Green Park, - Narró tratando de que su voz saliera firme, en vez de errática y sin aliento, - ellos me persiguieron por un buen rato, antes de-_

 _\- ¿Se encuentra usted bien? Ya una patrulla que estaba cerca se está dirigiendo a su lugar de localización actual, junto con una ambulancia en camino. - Interrumpió la ya no calmada voz._

 _\- Sí, como decía, ellos me persiguían antes de que alguien les emboscara, estoy bien, pero temo por mi... ¿Salvador?_

 _\- Entiendo._

 _\- Él ahora les está manteniendo a raya, pero no sé cuanto eso pueda durar._

 _\- La patrulla ya está a pocas cuadras del lugar. Estarán con ustedes dentro de poco._

 _\- ¡Que alivio! Gracias._

 _\- ¿Desea que me quede con usted hasta que ellos regresen?_

 _\- No estoy bien, gracias._

 _La voz al otro lado de la línea le dijo algunas sugerencias entre ellas el dejar a los paramédicos observarla y contar hasta el último detalle a los oficiales de policía de lo ocurrido,antes de colgar._

 _Menos de cinco minutos después, una pequeña patrulla hizo saber su acercamiento cuando sus luces y sirenas se hicieron visual y auditivamente conocidas. Sólo cuando los oficiales se acercaron con esposas en mano para capturar a los asaltantes su hermoso caballero dejó de mantenerlos a raya con su presencia y ganchos._

 _Lucía como lo haría un vengador en los cómics de héroes._

 _Su caballero en brillante armadura... O ajustada chaqueta..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Éste fic participa en el Reto Trimestral Masquerade de El Mapa Del Mortífago.**

 **Resumen:**

 **¿Qué pasaría si no estas en donde se supone que deberías estar, pero no hay forma de regresar a donde si deberías estar? Steve Rogers se encuentra en esta encrucijada, perdido en el Siglo XXI, un lugar en donde no hay nada ni nadie a lo cual regresar cuando acabe el día... Pero, ¿será posible que una loca noche con una chica británica le yaga cambiar de parecer?**

 **Capítulo 3**

 _Steve se quedó al lado de la mujer, no supo exactamente como o cuando llegaron los policías para atrapar a los ladrones, supuso que en algún momento ella los llamó. Se posicionó al lado de ella cuando los rufianes al ser capturados trataron de ir en su dirección._

 _\- No se preocupe todo está controlado, Sta..._

 _\- Granger._

 _\- No le pediremos que haga mucho ahora, excepto ir mañana a validar la denuncia que hizo con nosotros._

 _\- Comprendo, - asintió ella, sus risos castaños revolviéndose con el frío viento. - ¿Ellos pasarán la noche en la comisaría?_

 _\- Por ahora sí, pero necesitamos su testimonio para validar todos los hechos._

 _\- Estaré mañana a primera hora._

 _\- Por ahora sería bueno que se dejara revisar por los paramédicos, Sta. Granger._

 _\- Estoy bien._

 _\- Tal vez. Aún así debería hacerlo, es parte del procedimiento en su tipo de caso._

 _\- ¿No tengo de otra, cierto?_

 _\- Me temo que no, Sta. Granger._

 _La mujer dejó salir un pesado suspiro antes de asentir con la cabeza y dirigirse hacia la ambulancia que había llegado cuando apresaron a los asaltantes._

 _Estaba por girarse e irse cuando uno de los oficiales de policía se dirigió a él._

 _\- ¿Estaría usted de acuerdo en venir mañana a la comisaría también, Sr...?_

 _\- Rogers. No creo que sea problema, ¿excepto si puedo tal vez ir en la tarde? Tengo un... Compromiso en la mañana. - Mañana tenía una cita con algunos oficiales de SHIELD, algo sobre unas pruebas y tests que le hacían periódicamente, sería en alguna hora de la mañana pero no sabía cual específicamente, pero debería estar desocupado para la tarde._

 _\- No creo que sea problema, con el testimonio de la víctima, la Sta. Granger tenemos lo suficiente para apresarlos, su testimonio sólo aseguraría lo que ya se sabe, por lo que aún si es importante, puede esperar._

 _\- Muy bien._

 _Uno de los oficiales rebuscó entre las cosas en la patrulla y le entregó lo que parecía ser una tarjeta de presentación._

 _\- Aquí están los datos de la estación de policía años que estaremos llevando a los recién capturados. También están nuestros datos, en caso de que desee agregar o preguntar por algo._

 _\- Lo tendré en cuenta. - Murmuró guardando la tarjeta en su bolsillo trasero._

 _\- Fue algo heroico lo que hizo por esa muchacha esta noche, no es algo que se vea mucho hoy en día._

 _\- Solo hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho en mi lugar._

 _\- No parece que conozca bien el mundo de hoy en día, la mayoría hubiese hecho de la vista gorda con lo que ocurrió, sé con seguridad que no sería el primero o el último en hacerlo._

 _\- Tampoco fue la gran cosa._

 _\- Si lo fue. Ha sido un héroe usted esta noche._

 _\- Sólo ayudé a alguien. - Quería cerrar el tema, le estaban dando más importancia de la que tenía el asunto._

 _\- De cualquier forma, es imperativo que se dirija a la ambulancia y revisen sus heridas. - Mencionó el otro compañero señalando los lugares donde estaban los pocos golpes que había recibido._

 _\- Estoy bien así._

 _\- No se ven muy bien sus heridas desde aquí._

 _\- No se preocupe por ellas oficial. Le aseguro que mañana estaré como nuevo. - Y así sería. Aún no sentía dolor por el suero del supersoldado, mañana no habrían rastros que denotaran que estuvo en alguna pelea._

 _\- Es su decisión, pero sería bueno que lo hiciera._

 _Estaba tan concentrado en la conversación con los dos oficiales, que cuando sintió una pequeña mano en su antebrazo casi saltó antes de detenerse a sí mismo, había sido un tiempo desde que alguien se le acercaba con tanta gentileza sin querer nada a cambio._

 _Giró un poco para observar a quien le había sacado de la conversación con los oficiales para observar a la mujer a la que había salvado hace poco..._

 _¡Era la castaña del bar!_

 _¿Como no se dió cuenta antes?_

 _Quizás porque cuando llegó al lugar estaba enfocado en salvar su pellejo y no en observar su rostro, y que luego cuando llegaron los oficiales estaba enfocado en calmar su rabia en vez de saber quien estaba en el parque._

 _Y dicen que el mundo es pequeño._

 _Hasta esta noche no se había percatado de cuanto exactamente._

 _Pero antes de que más pensamientos y preguntas se aglomeraran más en su cabeza, ella habló._

 _\- Disculpa, no te conozco y es obvio que tú a mi tampoco, pero quería agradecerte por lo que hiciste-_

 _\- No fue la gran cosa-_

 _\- Salvar a alguien siempre lo es-_

 _\- Cualquiera pudo haberlo hecho-_

 _\- Pero lo hiciste tú-_

 _\- Y no tiene mucha importancia-_

 _\- ¡Sí lo fue y deja de interrumpirme, ¿De acuerdo?!...- Exclamó notoriamente exaspeada - Gracias. Agradecerte por salvarme es lo menos que puedo hacer después de todo, lo que hiciste fue grandioso, cualquiera pudo haberlo hecho pero lo hiciste tú, necesitamos más hombres como tú fuiste un héroe hace poco, me importa un comino si no lo crees, esa es la realidad. Tienes dificultades creyéndolo por alguna razón, pero así son las cosas... Ahora, ¿Vas a ir con los paramédicos para que te revisen o debo arrastrarte allí yo misma?_

 _\- Wow, - Murmuró en voz alta uno de los oficiales, - tras ese discurso yo que tú iría mientras camino por mi mismo. Ella tiene el aspecto de que te arrastraría de verdad para que te revisaran las heridas._

 _Steve no respondió, solo le lanzó una dura mirada al oficial haciéndolo retroceder y finalmente irse a la patrulla, donde su otro compañero le esperaba._

 _\- Tiene razón, - continuó ella acercándose un poco más, tanto que pudo observar con mayor detalle sus ojos miel, que parecían brillantes con determinación, - si no vas tú, no me dejas opción de llevarte yo misma._

 _\- Me gustaría verte intentarlo. - Respondió sólo para ver si el fuego en sus brillantes ojos miel crecía._

 _Y lo hizo._

 _\- Creéme no te va a gustar._

 _Sostuvieron un duelo de miradas, esperando a ver quien se doblegaba primero. Él por ver ese fuego en su mirada que tanto le gustaba y ella por hacerle ver que no se detendría hasta que lo viera un paramédico._

 _Pudo observar la forma en que sus ojos brillaban, tenían pequeños brillos de oro y chocolate que los hacían hermosos. De nuevo como en el bar, pudo notar que si bien su mirada no desfallecía, probablemente la imagen que tenía de él sí, antes en el momento en que se acercó Sasha y ahora con su pequeña rabieta._

 _Él desvió la mirada después de un momento. Estaba siendo un cretino co alguien que obviamente quería ayudarlo._

 _\- Está bien. Iré contigo. - No haría mucho por él, por los efectos del suero, pero al menos así no era un cretino con alguien que quería solo su bien._

 _Ella sólo asintió y tomándole la mano, le dirigió a la ambulancia. Su suave y cálida mano se sentía pequeña entre la suya, pero encajaba perfectamente, así se sentía ir de manos entrelazadas con alguien. Nunca antes lo había probado, ni con Sasha ahora o con... Ella antes._

 _La fría brisa le revolvía sus risos castaños, dándole un vistazo al olor a coco que ellos desprendían al ser revueltos. Un olor que le hacía querer enterrar su nariz entre esos mismos risos y sentir ese olor más cerca._

 _Finalmente llegaron a la ambulancia, un hombre y una mujer les esperaba con idénticos uniformes azules._

 _\- Te dije que te traería, - murmuró la mujer de la que todavía no sabía el nombre dejando ir su mano, - ahora espero no des tantos problemas como lo hiciste hace poco._

 _No se atrevía a pensar que imagen podría tener de él. Probablemente la de un mocoso de cinco años._

 _\- No lo haré._

 _Ella asintió._

 _\- Bien._


	4. Chapter 4

**Éste fic participa en el Reto Trimestral Masquerade de El Mapa Del Mortífago.**

 **Resumen:**

 **¿Qué pasaría si no estas en donde se supone que deberías estar, pero no hay forma de regresar a donde si deberías estar? Steve Rogers se encuentra en esta encrucijada, perdido en el Siglo XXI, un lugar en donde no hay nada ni nadie a lo cual regresar cuando acabe el día... Pero, ¿será posible que una loca noche con una chica británica le yaga cambiar de parecer?**

 **Capítulo 4**

 _Les llevó poco tiempo a los paramédicos tratar las pocas heridas que tenía, más que todo le aplicaron alcohol con algodón y le limpiaron la poca sangre que se le había pegado cuando uno de los asaltantes le dió un duro golpe en la ceja izquierda._

 _Durante el tiempo en el que fue atendido ella se quedó frente a él observando como halcón todo lo que le hacían, ni una sola vez alejándose de su lado o alejando su mirada miel de la suya chocolate._

 _No estaban ahora envueltos en un duelo de miradas, más bien era como antes en el bar cuando no podían apartar la mirada del otro, detallando con los ojos en vez de hablar con palabras._

 _Magnética, era poco para la forma en la que sus miradas se atraían y encontraban._

 _Era extraño lo que le sucedía, la última vez que le sucedió algo parecido fue con... Ella. No esperaba que le pasara algo así de nuevo y mucho menos ahora, cuando se sentía como un pez fuera del agua... O de la Tierra._

 _\- Ya hemos terminado, - la voz del paramédico lo sacó de sus pensamientos y le hizo apartar la mirada de la mujer frente a él, - le recomiendo algunos analgésicos si tiene dolor en su casa ya que se ha negado a tomarlos aquí._

 _\- Lo tendré en cuenta. - Dijo sabiendo que no nos necesitaría, el dolor no se sentía por los efectos del suero._

 _\- Ya puede irse. Si llega a sentirse mal no dude en ir a un hospital para recibir una atención más completa._

 _El solo asintió. Cuando los paramédicos recogieron todo para así irse, creyó que ella se iría por su lado, viendo que todo acabaría, pero le sorprendió de nuevo cuando le tocó el brazo para llamar su atención._

 _\- ¿Vives muy lejos de aquí? - Cuestionó, sus ojos miel fijos en él._

 _\- Sí, a unas cuadras. - Respondió con simpleza. ¿A donde quería llegar?_

 _\- ¡Que bueno! No tendremos que caminar mucho._

 _\- ¿Tendremos?_

 _\- Sí, tendremos. ¿Acaso creías que te dejaría ir solo? ¿Cuando hace poco fuiste golpeado por unos asaltantes? Definitivamente te golpearon bastante fuerte._

 _\- Sí, y si observaste bien, me hice cargo de ellos, creo que me puedo hacer cargo de mí mismo para ir a mi apartamento, ¿No te parece...?_

 _Quiso dar a entender que preguntaba su nombre, pero ella bien si no se dió cuenta, lo ignoró. En cambio, siguió con su diatriba._

 _\- Nunca dije que no pudieras ir a tu apartamento, dije que te acompañaría, son dos cosas muy diferentes._

 _\- Quizás. Pero ambas implican tu compañía, ¿No deberías más bien irte a casa, ya sabes como debiste hacer cuando saliste del bar en vez de caminar por un parque como éste a este tipo de horas?_

 _\- Lo que haga o deje de hacer no es tu problema, deja de desviar la conversación._

 _\- Claro que sí lo es, tú lo hiciste mi problema._

 _\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuando?_

 _\- ¡Cuando yo te salvé!_

 _Eso, si caló hondo al parecer._

 _\- ¡Yo no te pedí que me salvarás!_

 _\- ¡Pero lo hice! !No hubieses estado en esa situación sino hubieras dado un lindo paseo a altas horas de la noche en un desierto y oscuro parque!_

 _\- ¡Fue mi decisión, independiente de lo que pasó fue mi decisión!_

 _\- ¡Por tú decisión tuve que estar aquí!_

 _\- Si así era como iban a hacer las cosas, entonces no debiste venir. Podía habérmelas arreglado sola en vez de pasar por esto. Buenas noches, vengador._

 _Con eso esta vez si se alejó caminando rápidamente por el camino de piedra que guiaba a la salida del parque. Iba con la cabeza agachada y los hombros desinflados, parecía haberle afectado más su intercambio de palabras que el ataque de los asaltantes de hace un rato._

 _\- ¡Maldición!_

 _Se había comportado como un completo cretino. Ella había querido ayudarlo y él sólo le respondió como un imbécil. Porque había querido hacerlo cuando era ella quien de los dos debería haber estado en mayor necesidad de ayuda, estaba más allá de él, pero por la forma en la que le respondió a sus buenas intenciones pudo muy bien haberle cerrado la puerta de su apartamento en la cara._

 _Su aún existente furia quería una salida, y él escogió descargarla en quien menos lo merecía, alguien que ya había sido agredida por otro par de tipos. No hacía correcto lo que había hecho pero así era._

 _Debía encontrarla y disculparse. En el bar quiso conocerla, en el parque quiso salvarla pero ahora solo quería encontrarla._

 _Con rapidez, recorrió el camino de piedra que le había visto tomar antes llegando a la salida en cuestión de segundos. La puerta estaba sola, como el resto de la calle; sin embargo, allí estaba en la esquina aún cabizbaja y con los hombros desinflados estaba ella igual que unos minutos atrás cuando se fue, ahora ya casi llegando a la esquina._

 _Siguió corriendo, esperando que el fuerte sonido de sus pasos no lo delatara y ella huyera antes de que pudiera acercarse lo suficiente como para encararla._

 _¡Dios casi sonaba como un acosador!_

 _Por suerte ella no notó su acercamiento hasta estar tras de ella percibiendo de nuevo ese dulce olor a coco que su mar de risos castaños desprendía. Tomó un momento para calmar su respiración, llegando a sus fosas otro poco de ese olor a coco que tanto había percibido esta noche y que ahora inundaba sus sentidos._

 _\- Espera, - la detuvo tocando su brazo de la misma forma en la que ella le había tocado antes, - discúlpame, no era mi intención decirte cosas hirientes cuando has pasado por lo que has pasado esta noche. He sido un completo cretino y lo lamento._

 _Ella no dió indicio de haberlo escuchado pero tampoco trató de sacar su brazo del agarre que él tenía._

 _Progreso._

 _\- Lamento lo que dije, sólo estaba furioso y descargué mi ira en ti, no que tú lo merecías, por supuesto, pero así lo hice. - Esperaba que esta vez sus palabras hicieran algún efecto o le dieran alguna reacción otra que su silencio. - No hay justificación por lo que hice, pero si me permites, te llevaré a casa. No es seguro que andes sola a esta hora._

 _Ella no respondió, sólo quedó mirándolo fijamente, como tratando de buscar algo en su rostro. Asintiendo para sí misma, finalmente tomó su mano y la removió de su brazo, eliminando así cualquier agarre que él tuviera sobre ella. Él casi esperaba que ella saliera corriendo en la dirección opuesta._

 _Entonces lo sorprendió, de nuevo._

 _Sintió un suave y cálido toque en su ceja izquierda, justo en el corte en donde uno de los golpes que le propinó uno de los asaltantes. Abriendo sus orbes chocolate, observó esa pequeña mano que minutos atrás le conducía a la ambulancia para que le revisaran y curaran las heridas._

 _\- Cuando te ví creí ver en tí una buena persona, casi como un oasis en el desierto. Es difícil encontrar a alguien que te ayude en la situación en la que tú lo hiciste y por eso, te agradezco enormemente. No justifica o hace correcto el actuar como un cretino más tarde, pero todos cometemos errores y por eso lo dejaré pasar. En cuanto a llevarme a casa... ¿Debo recordarte que fui yo quien dijo que te llevaría a la tuya?_

 _Casi suspiró en alivio al escuchar esas palabras pero logró contenerse._

 _\- Sí, ¿algo sobre arrastrarme si era necesario?_

 _\- ¡Que bueno que lo recuerdes! Ahora no tendré que repetirme._

 _\- Pero-_

 _\- Y lo mejor es que ahora no puedes decirme que no, ¿O sí?_

 _Más que una pregunta, era un desafío. Un desafío a contradecirla. Uno que no tomaría._

 _\- Supongo que no._

 _\- ¡Muy bien! Ahora que todo está establecido, ¿en que dirección está tu apartamento?_

 _\- Hacia allá, - Señaló una calle a dos cuadras de ellos, - seguimos derecho, luego doblamos en la esquina de la pastelería, algunas cuadras más y listo._

 _\- Suficientemente cerca._

 _Querría disuadirla de ir con él, pero aún si no la conocía o sabía su nombre, sabía con seguridad que la terca, hermosa y amable mujer frente a él no tomaría un NO por respuesta. Demonios, no sabía nada acerca de su vida pero sabía con certeza que nunca lo había hecho._

 _\- Después de usted, señorita. - Hizo una ridícula pose estilo edad media._

 _\- ¡Oh, gracias buen señor! - Ella siguió su juego y colocó ambas manos sobre su pecho, como si el gesto le hubiera llegado al corazón._

 _\- ¡De nada señorita! ¡Es un placer!_

 _Esta vez ella dejó salir una sonora carcajada ante su mala actuación._

 _\- ¡Oh señor! ¡Me halaga! ¡Que dichosa!_

 _La risa terminó, pero una deslumbrante y amplia sonrisa quedó en su lugar. Lo hizo sentir como si fuera el rey del mundo. Escucharla reír y verla sonreír era un regalo, tras la dura noche que debió pasar. Él le ofreció su brazo y ella lo entrelazó con el suyo, dejando libre otra carcajada mientras lo hacía y con eso, se dirigieron a su hogar actual._

 _Tal vez ella no sería tan mala compañía después de todo._


	5. Chapter 5

**Éste fic participa en el Reto Trimestral Masquerade de El Mapa Del Mortífago.**

 **Resumen:**

 **¿Qué pasaría si no estas en donde se supone que deberías estar, pero no hay forma de regresar a donde si deberías estar? Steve Rogers se encuentra en esta encrucijada, perdido en el Siglo XXI, un lugar en donde no hay nada ni nadie a lo cual regresar cuando acabe el día... Pero, ¿será posible que una loca noche con una chica británica le yaga cambiar de parecer?**

 **Capítulo 5**

 _Durante el camino no dejaron de hablar de todo y de nada, ella era lista, graciosa y sarcástica cuando se lo proponía. La sonrisa nunca dejó su rostro y la conversación nunca se quedó estancada._

 _Descubrió que tenían muchas similitudes, ambos habían tenido bullies cuando niños y luego cuando se hicieron mayores. Él por ser un enclenque y ella por ser una comelibros. No le gustaba salir mucho, le gustaba lo que hacía porque ayudaba personas, no especificó como, en una estación militar._

 _Fue extraño llegar a su casa y no querer entrar, éste era su refugio y santuario en el desconocido mundo en el que había llegado a vivir. No había porque negarlo, no quería que su tiempo juntos acabara, le agradaba su compañía, más que la de cualquier otra persona en el siglo veintiuno._

 _No le hacía sentir fuera de lugar, más bien bienvenido y comprendido, aún ignorando la verdad acerca de su estadía en el tiempo y lugar actual. Aún ignorando sus respectivos nombres para el caso._

 _Podía ser el mismo con ella y nada más, lo cual era difícil aún en el pasado._

 _Tiempo atrás solo Bucky le conocía y le hablaba de la forma libre y despreocupada en la que lo hacía ahora con ella sin temor a ser juzgado y sin tener que cuidar y pensar cuidadosamente sus palabras._

 _Ahora parado frente a su puerta al fin habían desenlazado sus brazos, y ella le miraba expectante. ¿Esperando qué? No lo sabía, pero fuera lo que fuera, tenía la certeza de que se lo daría. Así de especial era ella._

 _\- ¿Que esperas? ¿No quieres entrar a tu apartamento? - Tenía el ceño fruncido y confusión escrita por toda la cara._

 _\- Es sólo que..._

 _\- Dime..._

 _\- Esto tal vez sonará estúpido..._

 _\- Por alguna razón lo dudo._

 _\- ¿Como lo sabes?_

 _\- Bueno, eres tú. Tu eres más de lo que se ve en la superficie._

 _\- ¿Eso piensas de mi?_

 _\- Eso se de ti... ¿Y bien?_

 _Bueno al menos no pensaba nada malo de él. Tomó un profundo aliento y lo dejó salir._

 _\- No quiero que te vayas._

 _\- ¿Y quien dice que me iré?_

 _\- Mujer, ¿nunca dejarás de sorprenderme esta noche, cierto?_

 _\- ¿Creo que no entiendo la pregunta?_

 _Él había hablado más para sí mismo que para ella, pero aún así dejó salir una pequeña risa a su confusión. Era demasiado linda para su propio bien._

 _\- Eres linda._

 _\- ¿Linda? ¿Yo?_

 _\- Sí, tú._

 _\- Amigo, de verdad te pegaron duro en la cabeza si piensas eso._

 _\- Eres linda, Mclinda, prolinda, lindita-_

 _\- Oh, ahórrate la vergüenza de seguir con eso-_

 _\- Trelinda, belinda, solinda-_

 _\- Y abre ya la puerta, que me estoy congelando aquí afuera._

 _Eso lo detuvo._

 _\- Lo lamento. En seguida la abro._

 _No tenía idea de que se estaba congelando afuera y él sólo burlándose. Justo cuando creía que podía no actuar como un idiota con ella, él mismo se sorprende con lo contrario._

 _\- Entremos, - murmuró sosteniendo la puerta abierta para ella, sintiendo de nuevo ese olor a coco de su cabello junto con otro a vainilla que era su perfume, lo sintió suficientes veces en el camino como para saberlo, - disculpa el desorden._

 _\- ¿Cual desorden? Tienes esto limpio y organizado, vengador._

 _\- ¿Vengador?_

 _\- No se tu nombre, algo debía llamarte._

 _Ese detalle lo había olvidado, pero no por mucho._

 _\- ¿Entonces debo darte un apodo también?_

 _Ella sólo se encogió de hombros._

 _\- Supongo que es justo._

 _\- Brujita._

 _\- ¿Brujita?_

 _\- Sí, tienes la magia de sorprenderme con cada cosa que dices y que haces._

 _\- Oh._

 _\- ¿Porque vengador?_

 _\- Oh, es que en el parque te veías como un héroe, pero más del tipo oscuro. Esa vena en la frente tuya, creí que iba a explotar, lucías como un vengador_

 _\- ¿Y para que querías entrar, brujita?_

 _\- Quería revisar tus heridas._

 _\- Pero si ya lo hicieron, en el parque, ¿recuerdas cuando me arrastraste a la ambulancia?_

 _\- Sí la paramédico hubiera revisado tus heridas como observó tus bíceps y pecho, entonces no tendrías el placer de verme aquí, pero ella no lo hizo así, así que aquí me tienes._

 _\- ¿Y como te diste cuenta?_

 _\- Por Dios, la chica no pudo ser más obvia. Casi me ofrecí a buscarle un balde o algo para recoger toda la baba que botó por tí._

 _\- Si no te conociera, diría que suenas celosa._

 _\- Preocupada es la palabra que yo usaría._

 _\- ¿Ah, sí? No parece._

 _\- Pero así es._

 _Un momento de silencio se estableció entre ellos, el primero desde que comenzaron el camino a casa parloteando como un par de loros viejos. Sus miradas de nuevo se entelazaron, sus ojos miel brillantes y un pequeño sonrojo nació en sus mejillas, se veía adorable. No pudo evitar la sonrisa tonta que bailaba en sus labios._

 _Era obvio que él no le creía y ella lo sabía._

 _\- Brujita._

 _\- ¿Si?_

 _\- Me encanta que estés preocupada por mí._

 _Ella no respondió, pero con la amplia sonrisa que le dirigió, no fue necesario. Estaba seguro que él también estaba sonriendo como un lunático. Era al parecer una de las cosas que ella sacaba de él._

 _\- ¿Tienes botiquín?_

 _\- Si, lo busco de inmediato. Si deseas algo, tómalo, sin problemas brujita._

 _\- Lo tendré en mente, vengador._

 _Se dirigió al baño donde tras el espejo se encontraba el botiquín. Tras cerrarlo, observó su reflejo. No se veía tan mal. Un poquito magullado y el corte en la ceja tal vez pudo haber necesitado una bandita, pero del resto todo bien. Muy a su pesar la brujita tenía razón. Y si así quedó él, no se imaginaba como quedaron los asaltantes._

 _De sólo recordarlo la sangre se le volvía lava._

 _Esos malditos no sólo querían robarla, también querían hacerle lo peor que se le podría hacer a una mujer. Esas pestes creyeron que echándoselo en cara le harían retroceder en ayudarla, pero eso solo lo impulsó más._

 _De sólo recordarlos le hervía la sangre. Se había asegurado de que ella no escuchara esa parte, no quería herirla con esas palabras, pero si quería hacerlos pagar. Y eso hizo, les hizo sentir tanto dolor para que nunca le hicieran eso a ella o a alguien más. Ella estaba calmada para un robo, tal vez el shock y la caminata a casa le habían ayudado a calmarse, pero dudaba que ella hubiera estado así en el caso de que supiera lo que ellos planeaban._

 _La brujita tenía razón, si le palpitaba una vena en la frente cuando estaba furioso._

 _Decidió calmarse, si ella lo veía en ese estado haría preguntas, preguntas con respuestas que él no quería dar. Abrió el lavamanos y se echó agua en la cara, se obligó a tomar respiraciones profundas y calmarse. Cuando creyó que ya estaba lo suficientemente calmado, se dirigió a la sala._

 _\- Al fin apareciste. Por un momento creí que te habías perdido._

 _\- ¿En mi apartamento?_

 _\- Cosas más raras pasan._

 _\- ¿Como cuales?_

 _\- Como... Como un empresario de armas que ahora es un héroe y luchó contra aquellos que lo hicieron rico..._

 _\- Irónico. ¿Stark?_

 _\- El mismo._

 _\- ¿Y él te agrada?_

 _\- No lo conozco como para saberlo._

 _\- A algunas mujeres les agrada Stark incluso si solo lo han visto en televisión, periódicos o revistas._

 _\- Bueno, yo no soy ese tipo de mujeres._

 _\- No, no lo eres._

 _\- ¿Y bien? ¿Trajiste el botiquín?_

 _\- Sano y salvo._

 _Ella rió y palmeó un espacio a su lado en el sofá._

 _\- Eso veo. Siéntate._

 _\- Me ví en el espejo del baño y siento decir que tienes razón._

 _\- ¿No la tengo yo siempre?_

 _\- Ella tal vez pudo haberme dado un poco más de atención._

 _\- Te hubiera dado un poco más de atención y te hubiese babeado todo el camino a casa. Ves, preocupación._

 _\- Admítelo, estabas celosa. No que me desagrade, por supuesto._

 _\- Quizás. ¿Y bien? ¿Vas a quedarte por allá?_

 _\- Bien, ya estoy aquí. - Dejó el botiquín en la mesa, viendo un par de tazas de café en ella recién hechas por el calor que emanaban. - ¿Hiciste café?_

 _\- Sí, espero no te moleste._

 _\- Para nada, yo estaba por hacer un poco._

 _Cayeron en un cómodo silencio en el que ella diligentemente le curaba de nuevo las heridas y el podía observarla mientras lo hacía. Observó sus ojos, ese brillo dorado con pequeños puntos chocolate en sus ojos, su nariz respingona cubierta por algunas pecas, la curvatura de sus delgados labios rosa, vagamente se preguntó si serían tan suaves como parecían o tan dulces. Ella estaba tan concentrada en su tarea que sólo unas pocas veces notaba su intensa observación y cuando lo hacía le dirigía una pequeña sonrisa._

 _Dios, ahora si parecía un acosador._

 _Hubo un momento en el que ambos quedaron con sus miradas entrelazadas, como tantas veces esa noche..._

 _Excepto que antes no habían estado tan cerca, a tan solo unos centímetros de sus labios._

 _Mentalmente se debatió si debía hacerlo o no, besarla tras un encuentro con un par de hombres que buscaban robarla y luego abusar de ella en la misma noche, no que ella supiera de lo último, sin embargo, él sí._

 _Pero como tantas veces en esa larga, intensa y loca de noche, ella lo sorprendió... Por millonésima vez._

 _Ella cerró la pequeña brecha entre ambos y colocó sus delgados y suaves labios rosa sobre los suyos, primero tentativos sólo el contacto de sus labios sobre los de él, como masajeando, conociendo y saboreando. Ella comenzó a separarse, creyendo que su falta de reacción era una negativa._

 _¡Que equivocada estaba!_

 _Él colocó una mano tras su cuello, manteniéndola allí cerca de él, tan cerca que sus alientos se mezclaban, pero aún sin unir sus labios, sólo observando sus ojos. Buscó incertaneidad o duda en aquellos orbes ámbar que tanto lo habían cautivado, pero sólo encontró decisión y... Deseo._

 _Con suavidad unió ambas bocas de nuevo, enterrando sus manos en el mar de risos castaños con olor a coco, tocando los suaves cabellos cafés con destellos rubios que se deslizaban entre sus dedos._

 _Sus labios eran tal como lo imaginaba, suaves y dulces, y su boca tenía un sabor dulce que lo volvía loco, queriendo explorar cada lugar en su boca, comprobando que cuanto más probaba del sabor de su boca, más quería seguir haciéndolo._

 _Nunca antes un beso le había enviado a tal frenesí, en donde no podía tener suficiente de su boca o de su contacto, más cerca, la quería más cerca._

 _Y al parecer ella también._

 _Ella se movió de su lado a su regazo, en donde se acomodó colocando una pierna a cada lado quedando encima de su ya endureciente masculinidad, pasando sus manos desde sus abdominales, luego a sus hombros y por último detrás de su cuello en donde los entrelazó, eliminando cualquier espacio entre sus cuerpos._

 _Él a su vez, removió sus manos de su cabello y las colocó en sus caderas, deliberadamente acercando más sus centros, y al parecer a ella le gustó tanto que dejó salir un pequeño gemido de satisfacción._

 _Con lentitud, desenlazó sus bocas y deslizó sus labios por la curvatura de la piel cremosa de su cuello, colocando especial atención a un punto tras su oreja que la hizo gemir y frotarse con más intensidad contra él y meter sus manos por debajo de su camisa._

 _Debía detener esto lo más pronto posible, se sentía demasiado bien, pero no era el momento ni el lugar, no después de la noche que había tenido a manos de aquellos energúmenos, no cuando ésto podía ser producto de la adrenalina de lo que había pasado, no cuando podían haber arrepentimientos en la mañana y definitivamente no cuando ni siquiera sabia su nombre._

 _Debía detenerse ahora. Sus dedos estaban llegando más abajo cada rato y tal vez después no podría tener tanto autocontrol._

 _Con gran renuencia se separó de ella, dejando espacio suficiente entre ambos como para pensar con claridad y no con las hormonas._

 _\- ¿Que pasa? - Preguntó ella con evidente confusión._

 _\- Debemos parar._

 _\- ¿Porque? ¿No te gusto?_

 _\- No es eso. Me gustas, demasiado._

 _\- ¿Y entonces?_

 _\- Esto no es correcto._

 _\- ¿Porque? No me digas que tienes a alguien más... ¡Oh por Dios! ... Y yo... Y yo... Yo me tengo que ir..._

 _Ella se separó de él y como si estuviera en llamas o escapando de ellas, tomó su bolso y rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta._

 _\- Espera, ¿que haces?_

 _\- Salir de aquí, ahora abre la puerta._

 _\- ¿Porque te quieres ir?_

 _\- Es obvio que no quieres nada conmigo y por lo pronto yo tampoco. ¿Porque simplemente no me dejas ir? ¿Dijiste que no era correcto, recuerdas?_

 _\- Sí, pero primero me dejas explicarte porque y luego podrás irte. No te dejaré ir así, ¿Me entiendes?_

 _Ella dejó salir un pesado suspiro antes de asentir._

 _\- Entiendo._

 _\- Bien. Primero, ¿De donde sacaste que tenía a alguien más?_

 _\- Tú dijiste que no era correcto, y luego te recordé en el bar con aquella chica hablando, por su lenguaje corporal te conocía muy bien._

 _\- Sí, pero no estamos juntos de la manera en la que tú piensas._

 _\- ¿Entonces en que manera? Porque parecían demasiado cercanos ahora que lo pienso, de hecho estoy segura que ustedes tuvieron algo, ¿No es así?_

 _\- Si tuvimos algo, pero se terminó._

 _\- ¿Hace cuanto tiempo?_

 _\- Eso no importa, no es de lo que estamos hablando aquí-_

 _\- Dime, ¿hace cuanto tiempo terminaron?_

 _\- Esta tarde terminó todo oficialmente,-_

 _\- Lo sabía-_

 _\- Pero ha estado acabado desde hace mucho tiempo atrás,-_

 _\- Lo sabía-_

 _\- Brujita, por favor créeme._

 _\- ¿Porque habría de hacerlo?_

 _\- Porque te lo estoy contando ahora, cualquier otro te mentiría pero yo te estoy siendo sincero._

 _Ella pasó un largo rato en silencio, barajando el peso de sus palabras antes de asentir._

 _\- Está bien, te creo. Pero aún así, ¿porque dijiste que no era correcto si no estas con nadie?_

 _\- Por todo lo que te pasó esta noche. Esos tipos te hicieron daño, brujita y no quería que lo que sea que pasara fuera porque tenias miedo o estabas en shock o que se yo... Porque no quería que si algo pasaba mañana te arrepintieras de eso... De nosotros... Porque antes de llevarte a la cama quiero llevarte a una cita, salir contigo y todas esas cosas que las parejas de hoy hacen. Quiero que sepas lo mucho que me gustas y que significas para mí, que no eres alguien más._

 _Él terminó de hablar y luego fue a sentarse en el sofá esperando a que ella hiciera su decisión, ya le había explicado todo y la pelota estaba en su patio, le tocaba decidir si se quedaba o no. De repente, sintió que le tomaban una de sus manos entre otras dos más pequeñas y giró su rostro para ver a su brujita llevándosela a la boca y dando un pequeño beso en su dorso._

 _\- Te prometo que lo que hicimos no es o será algo producto de lo que me pasó esta noche y que tampoco me arrepentiré de ello en la mañana. Y si quieres tomarlo despacio entonces tí estoy de acuerdo._

 _\- ¿En serio?_

 _\- En serio._

 _\- ¿Y te quedarás esta noche?_

 _\- ¿Tendrías algún problema si lo hago?_

 _\- No, ninguno. No quiero que te vayas a esta hora._

 _\- ¿Es esa la única razón?_

 _\- También quiero que te quedes._

 _\- Entonces, me quedaré._

 _\- ¿Habría algún problema si te doy un besito de buenas noches?_

 _Ella rió y se acercó más a él._

 _\- Habría un problema si me dieras solo un besito de buenas noches..._

 _\- ¿Entonces puedo darte más de uno?_

 _\- Puedes darme cuantos quieras._

 _\- Entonces serán muchos más que uno._

 _\- Entonces estaré complacida con eso._

 _Durante el resto de la noche y parte de la madrugada comprobó cuan complacida quedó con eso._

 **.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Éste fic participa en el Reto Trimestral Masquerade de El Mapa Del Mortífago.**

 **Resumen:**

 **¿Qué pasaría si no estas en donde se supone que deberías estar, pero no hay forma de regresar a donde si deberías estar? Steve Rogers se encuentra en esta encrucijada, perdido en el Siglo XXI, un lugar en donde no hay nada ni nadie a lo cual regresar cuando acabe el día... Pero, ¿será posible que una loca noche con una chica británica le yaga cambiar de parecer?**

 **Capítulo 6**

 **Cinco semanas más tarde.**

 **Helicargador de SHIELD.**

 **Consultorio de la Dra. Granger.**

.

Un silencio espeso se estableció entre ambos, uno en donde sus miradas se encontraron como tantas veces aquella noche cinco semanas atrás.

\- Al menos ahora sé tu nombre, - le escuchó decir aún observándolo con intensidad, - así que Steve, ¿eh? Si tienes rostro de Steve.

\- ¿Y tu nombre, Hermione? ¿Shakespeare?

\- Mis padres eran grandes fanáticos y se conocieron en la obra de teatro _A Winter's Tale._

Ambos trataban de aligerar el espeso silencio que no obviaba el enorme elefante en la habitación, ese enorme elefante que fue su relación o falta de ella.

Cuando el despertó tras aquella noche esperaba despertarse con ella a su lado en el sofá. La realidad, por otro lado, fue otra.

Ella se había ido y había dejado una pequeña nota en donde explicaba que la comisaría le había llamado y que necesitaban que fuera de inmediato, que pronto regresaría junto con una caliente taza de café en la mesa. No había firmado su nombre, solo brujita, el apodo que le había dado.

Desafortunadamente, antes de que pudiera terminar de leer la nota o tomarse el café, Nick Fury entró en su apartamento demandando que recogiera todas sus pertenencias y las cosas que quisiera llevarse. Al parecer, un enemigo -no dijo cual- había descubierto de su existencia y era necesario -en sus palabras- 'reimplantarlo en la sociedad en otro lugar por su seguridad'.

Nunca tuvo oportunidad de verla de nuevo o de decirle algo acerca de su partida, no que hubiera sabido que decirle, pero algo más que no mereciera la fría indiferencia que recibía de ella ahora.

\- Sr. Rogers, ¿puede por favor sentarse en la camilla? - le preguntó con fría educación,sin embargo, hizo lo que le pidió, - Gracias.

Durante el examen médico ella no dijo una palabra, sólo lo examinó de pies a cabeza con lentitud y concentración. Él solo se dedicó a estudiarla de nuevo, comprobando que al igual que cinco semanas atrás, ella le atraía de la misma manera.

Era casi como un dejavú, excepto que esta vez ella no aceptaría que él la besara o la tocara como le hizo aquella noche. Debía hacer algo al respecto. Además de extrañarla como loco, él tampoco quería estar en su lado malo, si había algún lado con ella, él quería estar en el mejor.

Y lo conseguiría.

\- Hermione... Lo siento por lo que pasó. No fue mi intención-

\- ¿Qué... Desaparecer sin ninguna nota o algo diciendo donde irías o si estabas bien? ¿Irte luego de lo que habíamos hecho y de lo que habíamos quedado?-

\- No solo por eso, por todo, no fue mi intención lastimarte.

\- ¿Y entonces porque lo hiciste?-

\- No fue por gusto, si es lo que piensas-

\- ¿Y entonces porque fue?-

\- ¡Porque demonios mujer estaba en peligro! ¡Y tú por mí también!

Ella palideció notablemente por eso.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Como lo oyes... Alguien... Alguien se enteró de mí... Un enemigo... Te ponía en peligro a ti si me quedaba y tampoco podía ponerme en contacto contigo luego de irme por la misma razón... ¿Me entiendes ahora? Nunca podría ponerte en peligro, brujita, incluso si malditamente se extrañaba.

\- ¡¿Pero estas bien?! ¡¿Nadie te hizo nada?! ¡¿No te ha pasado nada malo?! ¡¿Nadie te siguió o te hirió o algo?!

Su reacción hizo suavizar sus facciones un poco, de todas las reacciones que esperó que tuviera, nunca esperó ésta. Su preocupación por él le dió una inmensa calidez a su corazón y le trajo una sonrisa al rostro. Con rapidez, la envolvió en sus brazos, manteniéndola cerca a él como siempre deseó luego de que tuvo que irse.

\- Cálmate mujer. Lo dije para que me entendieras no para que enloquecieras.

Enterró su nariz en su cuello, respirando el olor a coco de su cabello y el olor a vainilla de su perfume.

\- ¿Como me pides que me calme, si estuviste en peligro y yo no sabía nada?

\- ¿Y que hubieras hecho en caso de haber sabido?

\- Magia. Habría hecho desaparecer tus problemas con magia si quieres saber. - Ella parecía hablar en serio.

\- Me encanta tu magia, brujita, pero temo que tal vez eso no habría sido suficiente.

\- No conoces mi magia como lo hago yo.

\- Tal vez.

Ella apretó su abrazo en él.

\- Lo que importa es que estas bien y que estas aquí conmigo.

\- Así es. Lo que importa es que nos reencontramos y que ambos estamos bien.

Ella asintió con la cabeza en su pecho, no pareciendo dispuesta a salir de su embrace en el tiempo cercano. Pero aún se preguntaba algo.

\- Brujita, tengo que preguntarte algo, pero quiero que sepas que sin importar la respuesta estoy en el mismo lugar contigo ahora como hace cinco semanas en mi sofá, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió.

\- Quieres saber si sabía quien eras hace cinco semanas, ¿Cierto vengador?

Esta vez fue él quien asintió.

\- He estado en SHIELD por un período total de un mes, no te conocía antes y tampoco supe de ti trabajando en SHIELD antes de que entraras por esa puerta y me explicaras todo ésto. - Lo señaló con sus palmas, especialmente su uniforme, - Yo también estuve enormemente sorprendida cuando te ví aquí y nada más y nada menos que como el Capitán América de todas las cosas.

\- Yo tampoco supe de ti.

\- Lo sé. Tu cara lo dijo todo.

\- Pero me alegro de que ambos estemos aquí. Nunca creí que te encontraría de nuevo.

\- Yo tampoco. Y tampoco quiero pasar por eso de nuevo... Steve.

\- Hermione.

Y fue allí donde sus labios se encontraron de nuevo. Fue un beso lento y suave al comienzo, un mero roce en donde labios se reconocían y amoldaban al mismo tiempo. Fue uno en el que sus bocas expresaban lo que sentían de una forma diferente pero efectiva.

Dejándose llevar por su pasión y entrega, sus bocas se deslizaron una sobre la otra saboreando y llevándolos a un dulce frenesí en donde no tenían suficiente aire para seguir besándose o manos para tocarse.

Tanta fue su entrega, que no escucharon cuando la puerta fue abierta y un pequeño grupo entró al pequeño consultorio hasta que uno de los miembros, específicamente Ojo de Halcón silbó fuerte llamando inmediatamente su atención. Se separaron con un sobresalto dejando un reducido espacio entre ambos.

\- Y eso que yo soy 'el filántropo,' - dijo Tony en voz alta, - pero el que no corre vuela, ¿no es así Capitán?

\- Cuando dijiste que tendrías en cuenta lo que dijimos, - Natasha comentó, - no creí que te referías a esto, Capitán.

No quería que pensaran mal de ella, su relación con Hermione no debía poner en tela de juego su carrera ni su reputación. No lo permitiría. No cuando apenas se habían encontrado de nuevo.

Debía arreglar este desastre antes de que llegara a mayores proporciones.

\- No es lo que- Comenzó a decir Steve.

\- ¿Parece?- Terminó Clint por él con la sonrisa que tuvo el gato cuando se comió al canario. - Porque entonces te digo que las apariencias engañan y bastante.

\- Por más que me guste verlos molestar al Capitán, tenemos una misión. - Señaló Thor con una pequeña sonrisa divertida bailando en sus labios.

\- Siéntanse libres de compartirlo conmigo. - Respondió aún sin dejar salir a Hermione de sus brazos.

\- ¿Recuerdas que tenemos un real dolor en el trasero real que debemos patear, cierto? - Preguntó Tony. - Bien, debemos ir a patearlo ahora. Fue visto en New York. Debemos apresurarnos. Te daremos un minuto a solas, pero solo un minuto.

Con eso, todo el grupo de Los Vengadores salió del consultorio dejándolos a ambos solos. Aún enlazados, el procedió a mirarla casi grabando cada uno de sus rasgos antes de salir.

\- Te estaré esperando, - susurró ella mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, - así que esta vez no me dejes plantada, Steve Rogers.

\- Prometo que no lo haré, Hermione Granger.

Con un pequeño beso, salió del lugar teniendo por primera vez desde que llegó a esta época un motivo y una persona a la cual regresar.


End file.
